Unlife of the Party
250px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |flavor text = His archenemy is the Wall-Flower. |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie.}} Unlife of the Party is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . His ability gives him +1 /+1 every time a zombie is played or made. His plant counterpart is Muscle Sprout. Origins Unlife of the Party appears to be based on Conehead Zombie's Summer Nights costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is a portmanteau of "undead," referring to the fact that he is a zombie and "life of the party," referring to his costume. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes: '''Dancing Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description ''His archenemy is the Wall-Flower. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With It is best to play Unlife of the Party only when you can flood the field with multiple zombies during the same turn. Otherwise, he will get killed quickly. Place him in an empty row so he can release his full potential. Try to keep him alive as long as possible, as every new zombie that you summon makes him stronger. You can use health-boosting tricks such as Camel Crossing to keep him alive as well. This zombie is a stronger as he has the same tribes as well as a powerful ability. The Disco-Tron 3000 is a good combo with this, because the Unlife of the Party will get +3 /+3 . will also give him +3 /+3 for both him and the Swabbies he spawns when he is destroyed. If the player does not have the Disco-Tron 3000 or Barrel Roller Zombie, the or Dance Off/Triple Threat will do as well since they will still let this zombie get +2 /+2 . Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can also help, as every time he is damaged, he will spawn another zombie on field, which will increase Unlife of the Party's stats. Using zombies that can boost this zombie such as Loudmouth and Coffee Zombie can help out as well. Otherwise, treat this as an alternative version of Paparazzi Zombie. Against When this appears unboosted, use any damaging plant or trick to destroy him. However, when he gets boosted, you may use instant kill tricks or . However, if you're using Goatify, watch out for Zookeepers or Cat Ladies. Gallery Unlife of the Party HD.png|HD Unlife of the Party Unlife of the Party stats.png|Unlife of the Party's statistics UnlifeofPartyCard.PNG|Card Earning Unlife of the Party.png|The player earning Unlife of the Party after completing the 4th step in Electric Boogaloo's Hero Quest Unlife of the Party about to boost.jpeg|Unlife of the Party about to boost himself FrozenUnlifeoftheParty.jpg|A Frozen Unlife of the Party LawnmowerDestroyingUnlifeoftheParty.jpg|Unlife of the Party being destroyed by Lawnmower Chosen Unlife.jpg|An Unlife of the Party chosen by the plant hero TintedGrayUnlifeoftheParty.jpg|A tinted gray Unlife of the Party due to a glitch Oh No! Giant Unlife of the Party is Here!.png|A gigantic Unlife of the Party on the field due to a glitch NewYear'sPackPvZH2017.jpg|Unlife of the Party on the advertisement for the New Year's Pack Unlifeofthepartyattacking.png|Unlife of the Party attacking Old Unlife of the Party.jpg|Unlife of the Party's statistics Unlife of the Party card.PNG|Card Impfinity Hero Pack.jpg|Unlife of the Party on Impfinity's Hero Pack Trivia *A "wallflower" is a person who is introverted. *Despite him wearing a cone on his head, he has less health than Conehead and does not have the Armored trait either. **This roadcone is reused when Professor Brainstorm wins a match. *If the zombie hero plays a zombie with the Gravestone trait while there is an Unlife of the Party on the field, the Unlife of the Party will not gain the stats boost until the Gravestone zombie is revealed at the start of the zombie tricks phase, because Gravestones are technically not new zombies. See also *Muscle Sprout Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies